When You're Happy I'm Happy
by maregnbue
Summary: A tiny moment between the two sisters, where they recall how happy they are to be together.


One evening, Elsa was quietly reading on her bed. During this time, she was usually relaxed and content. She had finished working, so that meant no more stress or worries.

A knock sounded on her door. It was gentle and quiet. "Elsa?"

Her face brightened. "Come in."

Anna slowly stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. She tossed her satchel on a nearby chair and paced towards Elsa's bed. "Hey."

Elsa shifted over, patting the spot next to her. Anna climbed in and snuggled against her sister. She kissed Elsa's cheek and placed her head on her shoulder.

The eldest smiled with adoration. Anna was so warm and her hair smelled freshly washed. "How are you sweetheart?"

The endearment made Anna's heart flutter. "Honestly, I'm exhausted."

"Long day?"

"Uh huh."

"Tell me about it," Elsa said, closing her book.

Anna hummed thoughtfully. She reached for Elsa's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Kristoff and I walked around all day. We took a canoe ride and visited some shops...I think he liked it," the princess giggled. "And it was such a nice day, too. Perfect for walking on the shore. Which we also did. But we got attacked by seagulls."

Elsa laughed. "It sounded like you had a great time."

"I did," Anna yawned.

Elsa brushed the back of Anna's hand with her thumb. Their proximity was something she could never take for granted. She had been desperate for love for so long, it was almost unbearable to keep away from her sister. Elsa just wanted to hold Anna's hand as long as she lived.

She knew her sister felt the same way. Anna always wanted to be hugged. In the morning, she let Elsa brush her hair. When she was upset, Elsa would lean her forehead against Anna's and remind her how special she was. How special she was to her.

Anna shot up, startling her. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

Elsa chuckled as she frantically kicked the covers off, shaking the bed in the process.

Anna opened her satchel and pulled out a gift bag. She twisted around, putting it behind her back, out of view.

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

Anna giggled. "I got a little something for you."

She returned to the bed and sat cross legged besides her sister. "Here."

Elsa took the gift in her hands and studied it. "I like the bag. It's a very nice design. Where did you get it?"

"Elsa—"

"I wonder what's inside."

Anna laughed. "Will you just open it?"

"If I do I might cry," Elsa stated.

"Please don't. Now open it, you dork."

Elsa smirked and then her face softened as she removed the paper. She quietly gasped. "Oh Anna."

The princes grinned. "Isn't it pretty?"

"I love it," Elsa beamed as she felt the soft wool in her hands. The blanket had a pretty pattern, light blues and purples that matched her own clothing. "It's lovely."

Before Anna could say anything else, Elsa hugged her in a warm embrace. Anna closed her eyes, and gently stroked Elsa's back with affectionate fingertips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Elsa sang, now rocking Anna in her arms.

Anna giggled. "You're welcome."

They wouldn't let go for a long while. Elsa finally pulled back to cup her sister's cheeks. "I can't thank you enough," her voice weighed with adoration.

Anna's expression matched her sister's. "Oh, Elsa you're a literal dork," she teased.

Elsa laughed. Not like her queen laugh, quiet and controlled. A boisterous laugh that only Anna ever heard.

"You know how happy it makes me to see you happy?" She gave a chuckle before continuing. "And how amazing it is to be with you after so long?"

Elsa was full of such joy she thought she'd burst. "It makes me happy to see you happy too!"

They both burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

Soon, the sisters were snuggling once again. They were wrapped up in the new blanket, and Elsa was in awe of how comfortable she felt. "It's so soft."

Anna ran her hand over it. "I know! Softest thing in the world." She met Elsa's hand and cuddled it between hers. "Except for your hands."

Elsa giggled.

Anna rested her tired head on her sister's lap. She was drifting to sleep as Elsa scratched her back. The quiet page turning from the book also soothed her. Moments like these had her wishing she could live with Elsa forever.

Anna sat up and stretched. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Go to sleep," Elsa replied.

"Okay," Anna yawned. She placed her head on Elsa's shoulder.

They sat there in comfortable silence, glad to be together after a long day apart. Before long, Elsa could hear Anna's steady breathing. She kissed her sister's head and leaned her cheek against it. "I love you."

No response. The queen only smiled.


End file.
